Una fecha más
by Sakufannel
Summary: San Valentín una fecha importante para estar con amigos, Norte decide hacer una fiesta para celebrar, pero una actividad logrará que Jack escuche lo que ha querido desde hace mucho tiempo.


Hola chicos, sé que no he actualizado mis demás historias pero por la fecha quise dar una sorpresa. Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar un Review o agregar a Favorito, lo que quieran.

Feliz Día y diviértanse mucho.

* * *

Era el día de San Valentín y Norte estaba algo presionado mientras terminaba de arreglar los regalos que daría para una pequeña fiesta sorpresa entre los guardianes.

Sin duda el día de hoy había sido algo estresante para el amable guardián del Asombro, primero había tenido que ir a una ceremonia con Cupido, arreglar algunos daños que había sufrido el trineo después de que cierto Guardián jugara con él y por último tener una sesión de entrenamiento con su espadachín favorita.

Sonrió al recordar a la chica, sin duda había cambiado demasiado en este año que habían compartido juntos, y aunque casi todos los guardianes la conocían desde pequeña, todo el crédito de su cambio era suyo y de Jack. Es más, se habían vuelto tan amigos desde que ambos vieron las maravillas que pueden lograr si trabajan juntos.

¡Qué mejor combinación que diversión e imaginación!

Cuando pensó en ellos dos y en las fantásticas ideas de Cupido se le ocurrió la mejor forma de sorprender a todos.

Alice Liddell despertó algo cansada, después de todo había pasado toda la noche jugando en Wonderland con Jack, algo que había provocado la sorpresa del joven.

La idea surgió cuando Jamie y Sophie le pidieron a Alice que les mostrara Wonderland, una sugerencia algo descabellada y muy peligrosa, si los llevaba podría arriesgarse a que ellos se asustaran y dejaran de creer en ella.

-Tranquila Alice, ellos no se asustan tan fácil-dijo Jack al ver el temor de la pelinegra.

-Pero, tú mejor que nadie sabe sobre los peligros de…

-Por favor Alice, te prometo que no haremos nada. Es que queremos verlo.

-Está bien-la chica sacó una llave y abrió un portal-Es más práctico que los portales que hacen los conejos.

A los pocos segundos todos estaban en el Valle de Lágrimas, uno de los lugares más inocentes en todo Wonderland, los 2 menores sonrieron y sus ojos brillaron al ver aquel fantástico lugar, ni en sus mejores sueños hubieran podido imaginar un lugar así...Para ellos no había mejor Guardián de la Imaginación que Alice.

Jack sonrió también al recordar las veces que tuvo que entrar buscando a Alice, aunque la sonrisa más tierna estaba en los labios de la ojiverde, ella no dejaba de ver y cuando recordó que a Sophie le gustaban los árboles rosas, imaginó uno y sin más un hermoso árbol de cerezo apareció.

Después de disfrutar de unos postres en la casa de Alice, se despidieron, Alice abrió el portal hacia la casa de Jamie pero antes de irse ambos niños la abrazaron, ella al principio se paralizó pero cuando salió de sus pensamientos correspondió el gesto.

Jack dirigió a los pequeños a sus cuartos y regresó con Alice, estuvieron platicando y en algunos momentos muy raros, ambos reían. Cuando eso pasaba una sonrisa de superioridad aparecía en los labios del ojiazul.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te divertiste?

-Hace mucho tiempo que esa palabra desapareció de mi vocabulario-el joven de cabello blanco se sintió triste-Pero alguien la trajo de nuevo a mí…Gracias Frost.

-No hay nada que agradecer, me gusta divertirme aunque… ¿Cuándo me llamarás por mi nombre?

-No lo sé, siempre me acostumbré a llamar a la gente por su apellido, rara vez uso sus nombres.

Al terminar de charlar ambos espíritus fueron hacia Tundralandia, el lugar donde se conocieron. Les gustaba mucho estar aquí, la fría calma y la brisa hacía de este lugar el mejor para relajarse. Estaban sentados disfrutando solo de la presencia del otro y escuchando las olas del mar.

Toda la calma se terminó cuando comenzó una pequeña ventisca, la chica abrió sus ojos al ver los pequeños copos llenar su cabello y su vestido, Jack sonrió algo avergonzado al haberla provocado, sin embargo su pena duró unos segundos cuando se le ocurrió la mejor idea para terminar con su velada.

Creó un pequeño copo de nieve y lo dirigió a los hermosos ojos de la chica, ella parpadeó ante el frío contacto y no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa para su amigo, porque eso era, aunque ella no se lo dijera. Él se había convertido en su amigo.

Y así pasó la noche, ambos tuvieron una increíble lucha de bolas de nieve, esa pelea demostró la gran competencia que existe entre ellos. También crearon muñecos y ángeles en la nieve.

Aunque el espíritu del invierno se sentía bastante cómodo en su elemento quien le robaba suspiros era la ojiverde, el verla rodeada de nieve la veía más hermosa ante los ojos del ojiazul…

-Gracias-susurró Alice cuando se marcharon a sus habitaciones en el taller de Norte.

Los pensamientos de la pelinegra fueron interrumpidos ante el sonido de golpes en su puerta. Debido a su cansancio solo espetó un tímido adelante. Su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar que era él, pero se trataba de Tooth, la Reina de las hadas tenía una gran sonrisa y le dio un pequeño sobre a la chica.

-Norte dice que nos espera hoy en la noche para una pequeña sorpresa de San Valentín. Y el sobre es para un intercambio de regalos. Debo irme, adiós Alice-dijo tan rápido como siempre.

-Adiós-contestó al vacío-¿San Valentín? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó al ver el sobre.

-Una fiesta dedicada al amor y la amistad-le contestó Conejo.

-¡Señor Conejo! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Después de que Tooth me explicara la idea de Norte. ¿No sabes nada de San Valentín?

-No, nunca tuve tiempo para celebrar muchas fiestas mientras vivía.

-Pues espero que te guste tu primer San Valentín, por cierto Tooth me pidió que te diera esto-le entregó una caja bastante pesada.

-¡Es un vestido!-espetó al abrir la caja-No puedo aceptarlo, tengo muchos vestidos.

-Vamos Alice, dale el gusto, recuerda que eres como su herma…Mejor amiga.

-Está bien-contestó algo tajante. Solo los guardianes podrían convencerla, aunque ella le prepararía algo a Tooth-Gracias Señor Conejo.

-Hasta la fiesta pequeña.

La chica vio el sobre y tentada por su curiosidad lo abrió… Sin duda era la mejor oportunidad que tenía para devolver un poco de lo que había recibido de su parte.

Jack Frost se levantó, salió hacia la cocina pero su camino fue interceptado por Norte, quien rápidamente le explicó sobre la fiesta de esa noche. En la mente del joven solo pensó en cursilerías que solo provocaban aburrimiento, después de todo, esta fiesta no era de sus favoritas, solo le gustaba ir con sus amigos pero la idea del romance no era de su agrado.

-No faltaré-le dijo antes de abrir su sobre-Tal vez este año no sea tan malo.

Se marchó hacia la casa de Jamie, con algo de suerte ellos le ayudarían a elegir el mejor regalo. Todos al enterarse le dieron grandes ideas pero eran bastante difíciles, y es que el mayor problema es que no sabía muchas cosas que cualquier amigo debe conocer, aunque lo principal es que quería darle un gran detalle, algo que provocara la más bella sonrisa.

Y también quería mejorar el regalo que le había dado en Navidad, sin duda este sería el mejor regalo, el único problema es que no sabía que darle.

El día se fue tan rápido como el recreo en la escuela. Todos los Guardianes estaban invitados por lo que el taller estaba hermosamente decorado, corazones y rosas adornaban el gran comedor.

En el sobre no solo venía el nombre de la persona que les había tocado, sino también algunas indicaciones para su vestimenta. Usar ropa formal y un antifaz, lo cual era bastante inusual ya que todos se conocían perfectamente, no habría forma en que no se reconocieran, el problema era la ropa.

Abrió el ropero y buscó lo más formal. Encontró una camisa blanca, un chaleco del mismo azul que su sudadera y un pantalón oscuro. Se colocó el antifaz y recogió el bello paquete que había preparado después de horas de pensar.

En el caso de Alice, se puso el vestido que le habían regalado además del antifaz. Tomó el regalo del intercambio y se preparó para bajar. Cuando desvió su mirada hacia su viejo reloj, un suspiro salió al ver su pequeño retraso.

Los demás guardianes ya estaban disfrutando del ambiente, en todo el lugar se respiraba una atmosfera de fraternidad y cariño. Todos estaban formales, Alice se puso algo nerviosa al recordar que era su primera fiesta de este estilo, estaba a punto de huir cuando vio que Tooth usaba el pequeño regalo de Alice, un hermoso collar que ella misma había fabricado con el oro de Wonderland, este cambiaba de color según el humor y provocaba un hermoso resplandor en el usuario haciendo que luciera más hermosa.

Las risas inundaron la habitación pero unos ojos azules se desviaron al ver un vestido azul. Frente a ella aparecieron muchas mariposas y una luz azul, cuando estos desaparecieron, apareció Alice.

Ella tenía su cabello medio recogido, cortesía de Tooth, y usaba un vestido azul con negro. La falda era completamente negra y tenía algunos encajes a los lados, el corset era azul con algunos detalles negros. La ojiverde parecía una princesa de la época Victoriana.

Cuando ella apareció todos sonrieron al ver que la pequeña guardiana empezaba a abrir su corazón y demostrar su verdadera personalidad, sin sus defensas habituales.

Jack intentó acercarse a hablar con ella, pero parecía que la suerte no estaba con él, era como si esta noche no pudiera estar con ella.

Pero el estar separados no iba a durar para siempre, ya que el intercambio ya iba a empezar. Las reglas eran simples. Debes describir a la persona hasta que adivinen los demás la identidad.

El primero fue Norte, empezó a describir.

-Es alguien bastante orgulloso, inteligente, ágil, y un excelente amigo.

-Conejo-contestaron todos.

-Mi turno-contestó antes de dejar su regalo y ponerse de pie- Me tocó una persona increíble, su corazón es el más dulce que puedes conocer, su sonrisa-se detuvo al sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Es Tooth-contestó Alice, lo que generó un gran sonrojo en la cara de los 2 guardianes.

Pasaron unos minutos para que siguieran con la pequeña celebración, todos se rieron y molestaron a Conejo, sobretodo el ojiazul. Cuando siguieron Tooth tuvo que empezar.

-La persona que me tocó es alguien muy callado, con una hermosa sonrisa, una gran imaginación y valor-el corazón de la joven dio un vuelco, pensó que ella ya le había dado su regalo pero ahora…

-Es Alice-contestó Norte.

-Debe ser Alice…

-No, la persona que me tocó brilla como el sol.

-¡Meme!-expresó Jack.

-Así es-entregó el obsequio.

Cuando fue el turno de Meme, todos se quedaron callados y atentos ante las figuras que hacía, aunque la mente de 2 jóvenes estaba en otro lado. Ambos suplicaban que la suerte les brillara esta noche.

La silueta que hizo solo podía pertenecer a los enorme ojos de Norte, una gran sonrisa se formó en todos los guardianes al saber que había pasado. Tooth soltó un pequeño grito de emoción.

-Creo que es fácil de saber quién toca, así que…

-No Jack, deben seguir las reglas-espetó Norte.

-Bien-suspiró Alice-A mí me tocó alguien muy risueño, algo rebelde, muy extrovertido, amable, valiente, encantador y que no se da por vencido.

-Soy yo-dijo antes de ocultar su rostro sonrojado y recibir el regalo.

-A mí me tocó Al-se detuvo, ella había sido muy concreta en su descripción pero encantadora-Alguien orgullosa, cínica, valiente, fuerte, bondadosa, creativa, juguetona, con una linda sonrisa-miró a la chica cuando dijo eso, y vio satisfecho que la chica bajó su rostro- Y con un hermoso corazón que casi nunca muestra.

-¡Alice!-exclamaron todos

Ambos jóvenes estaban bastante sonrojados pero el impulso de la chica generó que lo abrazara, ese gesto dejó a todos con la boca abierta, en especial a Jack.

Cuando se soltaron, todos abrieron sus regalos.

A Norte le habían regalado un par de Sables increíbles forjados con un poco de arena dorada; a Conejo unos nuevos boomerangs; Sandman un suéter hecho a mano; a Tooth un guardapelo con la foto de todos los Guardianes.

A Jack, Alice le había hecho un retrato de su hermana, solo le había hablado de ella una vez y eso bastó para que ella memorizara todos los detalles. Todos se sorprendieron al ver el dibujo, bastante hermoso, sin duda le había tomado mucho tiempo y por eso se había retrasado, además de un poco de poción sanadora hecha con Lirios morados.

Y finalmente Alice, su regalo era bastante pesado, pero cuando lo abrió lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Era su familia hecha en una hermosa figura de hielo, muy parecido al retrato que adornaba su cuarto en Wonderland, solo que en este ella también sonreía. Sus labios temblaron y todos los guardianes se quedaron paralizados al no saber qué hacer.

Mientras que Jack se sentía la peor persona del mundo, por unos segundos pensó que era una buena idea pero ahora.

La chica dejó de temblar y se dirigió hacia el joven de cabello blanco.

-Gracias Jack…

Esas palabras quedarían para siempre en la memoria del espíritu, y lo mejor fue la hermosa sonrisa que le brindó, el chico intentó contenerse pero su instinto ganó y sus labios se detuvieron en las mejillas de la chica.

-Me alegra que te gustara Alice.

Esperó un pequeño golpe o algún reclamo pero ella se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso a la nariz de Jack ante la mirada estupefacta de los presentes. Sin duda San Valentín ya no parecía una celebración aburrida.


End file.
